


Something

by Levendi (NerdLord0227), LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fireman AU - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Then there was angst, a lot of sex not gonna lie, ended with smut, i dont know man it good just read it, it was pure, its kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdLord0227/pseuds/Levendi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: It all started when Jackson stayed after his shift was over. Some may call it fate, others chance, but what it really was, was a fire.A.K.A. Where Markson meet, flirt for a while, then have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Levendie! I got to upload this time..... I feel so trusted.  
> I am the Beta for this fic, the original author is LivingOnTopOfTheClouds, but she's tagged soooooo  
> enjoys this shitpost with 2nd grade smut for your enjoyment!!!
> 
> Yo, LivingOnTopOfTheClouds here, don't read into Levendie's bullshit, I couldn't have done anything without her

Jackson grinned tiredly as he glanced at the clock. Only five more minutes.

“Hey Jackson!” He turned as one of his fellow firemen and friend, Namjoon, came jogging over.

“What's up?” He questioned, glancing up at the clock unconsciously.

“I know you're almost off dude, but you have got to come see me kick Jaebum’s ass at ping pong!” Namjoon didn't give him a chance to answer before grabbing his arm and hauling him to the rec room.

“Namjoon, I really just wanna go home man.” Jackson glanced at the clock one more time to see that he was indeed off.

“Oh come on, one game I promise.” Namjoon pleaded.

“Yeah Jackson, stay and watch me beat Namjoon’s cocky ass.” Jaebum laughed at the glare he received from the overly confident male.

Jackson sighed, “Fine.”

x

He regretted those words as five games passed and there still was no end in sight.

Right as he was going to say screw it, I'm leaving, the fire alarm rang and everyone immediately started getting ready.

He fought his conscious with everything he had. He was off an hour ago and he could barely keep his eyes open, but his moral center eventually won. Namjoon was surprised when Jackson appeared beside him, getting ready.

“You're not going home?” He wondered, pulling on his jacket.

“Where's the fun in that?” Jackson faintly smiled as he stepped into his pants. He would just chug an energy drink on the way.

“Whatever you say man.” Namjoon shrugged as they finished getting ready and hopped into the truck.

x

They arrived at the scene, a burning apartment building downtown, and quickly prepared the hose.

As some firefighters were spraying, Jackson and a few others jumped down from the truck to help the people escape.

“Please help!”

Jackson turned to see a young man cling to his arm.

“My roommate, Mark he is still up there! He went after our dog, Coco. Please save them!” The man pleaded, tugging him in the direction of the building all while coughing horribly.

“I will, don't worry. Which apartment?” Jackson tried not to promise anything―comes with the job.

“3C! It's on the third floor.” He added just in case it wasn't obvious.

Jackson nodded before turning to look for the nearest firefighter. “Jaebum! Take care of this guy for me, I'm going in!”

Jaebum nodded, going over and leading the man to an ambulance where he was hooked up to oxygen.

Jackson entered the building cautiously, finding that most of the bottom floor was clear of fire, which meant it started on the upper floors.

He found the staircase and started climbing. Unfortunately by the time he got to the third floor, the fire was already there. He mentally prepared himself before breaking down the fiery staircase door leading to the third floor hallway which was also covered in flames.

He quickly found the door proclaiming 3C and kicked it in, flames roaring to life around the downed wooden door.

He quickly scanned the apartment, finding no signs of life before spotting something beneath a door.

There was a wet towel wedged beneath a door to the right and that was a good indicator to Jackson that someone was trapped in there.

He kicked down the door to reveal a bathroom. Inside was a man, breathing through a wet washcloth and holding a small white dog.

The man looked at him with hope as he tried to stand up, only to fall over at coughs racked his body.

“It's okay! Mark, right? I'm going to get you out Mark, don't worry.” Jackson calmed the man down, grabbed his spare oxygen mask and put it up to Mark’s face before lifting him up and walking towards the door.

He mentally cursed as he saw more flames than before, knowing that if anyone was upstairs, they would be dead by now. He could only hope everyone else got out in time.

He walked carefully to the stairwell, trying not to fall through the floor, and made it to the second floor before a cracking sound was heard.

A chunk of the ceiling fell down behind them, motivating Jackson further as they finally made it to the ground floor. He glanced down at the occupant in his arms only to find him passed out, oxygen mask not on his face.

Jackson startled for a moment, only to find the oxygen mask a little farther down, on the dog tucked in the man’s arms. Jackson paused mentally for a moment, body still moving through the burning building.

What kind of an idiot-

He just shook his head and placed the mask back over the man's face as they finally broke through to the outside.

Namjoon was waiting for them, a look of worry on his face that was immediately replaced by solace once he saw them. “You got him! And the dog too.” Namjoon laughed in relief.

“We're not out of the woods yet. This dumbass took off the mask when I wasn't looking and put it on the dog. I gotta get him to an ambulance. Did everyone else get out alright?” Jackson wondered as he hurried towards the closest ambulance.

“Yeah-” Namjoon started, walking with him only to get interrupted by a harsh cough and a raspy voice.

“I don't appreciate being called a dumbass, you know.” He looked down at the man in his arms in surprise, finding him looking back with a half hearted glare. “You're lucky you're hot.”

Jackson sputtered, at a loss for words when he reached the ambulance. He never got the chance to retort as two paramedics came and took the man and his tiny dog to the hospital.

“Damn, I never get flirted with when I save someone's life.” Namjoon pouted, setting a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Jackson responded unintelligently, still dazed by the cute smile Mark gave him before he was taken away.

Namjoon groaned. “Oh god, I knew the fumes would get to you eventually. Come on.” He shook Jackson out of his stupor and dragged him back to the fire truck.

“Jackson!”

Said man turned around to find a familiar police officer jogging his way. “Jungkook! Hey, I didn't know you worked today?”

“Got called in, two of our officers are on maternity leave and four are sick, so we are a little short staffed right now. Plus side is I'm getting paid overtime.” Jungkook grinned before turning his eyes to the recently extinguished building next to them. “Everyone get out okay?”

Jackson nodded. “As far as we know everyone is alive and accounted for.”

“That's good. Also, are you still coming over for dinner tomorrow night? Taehyung won't stop talking about getting you and his friend from work to meet. He says you are ‘destined’ for each other.” Jungkook rolled his eyes playfully. “You know how he gets. He sets up a couple one time and now he thinks he is a professional matchmaker.”

“I don't know.” Jackson teases. “Hoseok and Jimin have been together five years now, he might be onto something.”

“Ha ha.” Jungkook says playfully. “So is that a yes?”

“It was never a no. I'm kind of curious about this ‘handsome mysterious doctor’ Taehyung told me so little about. Who knows, maybe five years from now we will be married with kids.” Jackson shrugs and Jungkook looks at him sympathetically.

“You have been single for too long my friend.” Jungkook laughed as Jackson huffed indignantly.

“Hey Jackson! Come on, we are clear to go!” Jaebum called over from inside the firetruck, everyone already having climbed aboard.

“Whoops, gotta go. See you tomorrow!” Jackson called over his shoulder, jogging towards the truck and hopping on.

x

It was seven o'clock that evening when Jackson's phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jackson, it's Jungkook. Dinner’s been canceled. Funny story actually, you know the apartment fire earlier? Turns out it was Taehyung’s friend’s apartment. He's in the hospital right now and doesn't think he can make it tomorrow.”

“Really? I hope he's okay. Everyone was pretty much fine, no one was kept at the hospital for too long except this one dumbass who-” Jackson cut himself off, eyes widening. “Hey, Taehyung’s friend’s name wouldn't happen to be Mark, would it?”

“Actually it is, how did you-”

Jackson cut him off. “Oh my god. Taehyung really should become a professional matchmaker.”

Jungkook groaned. “Please don't tell him that, I would never hear the end of it. May I ask why you would ruin my life with that statement?”

“I saved Mark from the fire yesterday. I called him a dumbass and he said I was hot. Then he gave me the cutest smile in the universe and I stared after him like an idiot as he was put on a gurney and taken to the hospital.”

Jungkook burst into laughter. “Why did you call him a dumbass?”

Jackson frowned. “Because he was! He knew enough to put a wet towel between the crack in the door and to use one to cover his face to prevent smoke inhalation, but the dumbass took the oxygen mask off his face and put it onto his dog! I mean sure I get that people love their pets, I love Mandu, but to risk your life over a small rat like dog is not something I would call ‘smart’.”

“Oh my god, Coco!” Jungkook burst into laughter all over again. “I can't believe you called him a rat! If Mark ever heard you say that, he would act like you didn't even exist.”

“Well, I'm not saying I wanted the dog to die, I'm just saying he should've valued his own life more. Also, is Coco okay?” Jackson was worried, sure he didn't think Mark should have endangered himself for the dog, but that doesn't mean he is heartless.

“Yeah he's fine. He has to stay at the vet for a couple of days, a fact Mark is not happy about. Wait a second! Holy crap this is hilarious!” Jungkook practically squealed with glee.

“What?” Jackson wondered curiously.

“When Mark was telling me and Tae what happened, he told us about the ‘hot as fuck but also an asshole’ firefighter who rescued him. He blames you for the fact Coco has to stay at the vet.”

“What? Jeez, this dude is crazy! I saved his life and he is blaming me for his dog’s health? Maybe Tae was wrong, once he finds out it's me, he will never agree to meet me.” Jackson could practically hear Jungkook roll his eyes over the phone.

“Stop being over dramatic. I'm sure he will be fine with it, besides, it will be a great story to tell your kids in five years.” Jungkook chuckled.

Jackson grinned. “I said we were going to have children in five years. It would be at least fifteen before we told them how we met.”

“Oh my deepest apologies.” Jungkook pleads sarcastically.

“You're forgiven.” Jackson chuckles before they both say goodbye and hang up.

Jackson gazes at his phone thoughtfully. “Mark, huh?”

x

He's an idiot.

A complete idiot. Why is he doing this again? Oh right, because he's been single for too long.

Jackson sighs as he shuffles nervously on the doorstep of Taehyung and Jungkook’s house. Normally he would just walk right in, but Mark was there. And he would be staying there until he got a new apartment.

As to why Jackson was there, that was easy. To see Mark. He's an idiot because he's been waiting on their doorstep for twenty minutes exactly, a bouquet of peonies and red tulips in hand.

He figured he owed it to the guy whom he insulted and also wanted to take on a date sometime. Though, before entering the flower shop, he had no idea what peonies and tulips were. He went up to the clerk and explained his situation, in return she gave him a wink, a handful of the flowers he is holding now, and a discount, refusing to tell him what the flowers meant.

So, he decided to trust her. With that thought in mind, he steeled his nerves and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal an amused Taehyung. “Finally dude. I've been watching you waiting out here, looking constipated for like twenty minutes.”

Jackson's mouth dropped open and his face went red. “You were watching me?!”

Taehyung giggled, “Of course. Don't worry though, Mark doesn't know… yet.”

“Taehyung.” Jackson said in a warning tone.

“Hey.” Taehyung stated, backing up with his hand in the air. “All I'm saying is that this will be a great story to give at your wedding if five years.” He winked and it was then Jackson decided to never tell Jungkook anything again.

“Ooh! Are those for me? You shouldn't have!” Taehyung joked as Jackson entered the house, thankfully Mark was nowhere to be seen.

“You wish Jungkook was this thoughtful.” Jackson threw back.

“Woah, don't bring me into this. I will have you know I am very thoughtful husband.” Jungkook said, appearing from the kitchen to wrap his arms around Taehyung. He raised his eyebrows at the flowers. “You do realize those mean-”

He was cut off by an elbow to the stomach from Tae. Jackson looked at them suspiciously. He knew that Taehyung had a vast knowledge of flowers having studied botany in college and was about to ask what they meant when he heard footsteps on the staircase.

x

“Hey guys, I just want to thank you one more time for- oh, hi.” Mark cut himself off when he noticed the extra person in the room. He couldn't see his face yet, but the blond hair looked familiar…

The stranger turned around at the sound of his voice and Mark’s eyes widened in recognition.

“You! What are you doing here?” He wondered, finishing his descent down the stairs and stopping in front of the nervous man.

“Oh, uh, these are for you!” The fireman shoved the flowers into Mark’s chest awkwardly. “As an apology of sorts, you know, for your dog.”

Mark raised an eyebrow at the flowers he currently had in his hands. “You do realize what these mean, don't you?”

He spluttered, puffing his chest. “Of course I do! I picked them out for you.”

Mark grinned at the horrible lie and decided to take advantage of it. “Don't you think it's a little early for you to be declaring your love for me? I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but we just met. And you called me a dumbass.”

He enjoyed seeing the man’s mouth drop open. “What?”

At that, Taehyung giggled. “The red tulips. They represent a declaration of love.”

The blond groaned, bring his hands to his face. “Ugh and I suppose the other ones mean I wanna fuck you? Not that I do! Not that I don't either! I would definitely fuck you oh my god just shoot me.”

Mark laughed loudly and embarrassingly which admittedly hurt his throat and made him cough, but he didn't care. “Don't worry. Peonies were named after the Greek god Paean, the physician of the gods. The flower is thought to represent healing. I appreciate the thought, although I must say I'm disappointed you didn't mean the tulips.” Mark teased, loving the way the fireman’s face turned red.

“I can mean it. If you go on a date with me?” Mark’s heart thumped in his chest.

“I barely know you. For all I know, you could be a murderer. How did you even find me?” Mark wondered.

“Ah, that was us.” Jungkook said. “This is Jackson, my friend since kindergarten that Tae was going to set you up with tonight.”

Jackson grinned at him. “Small world, huh?”

“Appears so. But I did cancel it for a reason. I'm still not feeling a hundred percent and I was going to check on Coco tonight.”

“Let me go with you.” Jackson proposed and Mark looked at him, sceptical.

“Let you come see the dog you almost killed?” He crossed his arms over his chest as Jackson rolled his eyes.

“I did not try to kill your rat dog! I'm sorry for doing my job which is saving people’s lives.”

Mark glared at him. “Oh! So if an animal shelter was on fire, you wouldn't save any of them?”

Jackson glared back. “Of course I would! I'm just saying if it was between a human and a dog, of course it's going to be a human!”

Before Mark could retort, Taehyung cut them off. “Okay! Let's all agree that you guys just go on a date and forget you ever met each other before this.”

“No.” Mark frowned, turning up his nose at the blond man.

Jackson scoffed. “As if I would go out with a pretentious dumbass like him.”

“As if I would go out with an animal hating asshole who keeps calling me a dumbass!” Mark retorted.

“Well I wouldn't call you that unless you were one!”

“Stop it!” Taehyung demanded. “Let's just all calm down and act like the adults we are, okay? Mark listen, I know it seems like Jackson is an inconsiderate asshole-” “Hey!” “-but once you get to know him you realize that everything he does is for someone he cares about. And if he thought, even for a second, that doing something would hurt someone he would never do it. Honestly, he would probably rather die than do something that hurts others.” “That's a little over exagger-” “Hush, I'm speaking. What my point is, give him a chance. I'm not saying he will be perfect but he will be damn close.”

Mark glanced at Jackson once the little speech was over, surprised to see his eyes glossy and well, if a grown man about to cry didn't soften your heart then you don't have one. “...Fine. One chance. You can come see Coco with me, but if I say leave, you leave and we will never see each other again, got it?”

“Woah! Hold on a second. Where's the speech about Mark convincing me that he's not a pretentious dumbass?” Jackson asked, offended.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Hyung, you are so desperate you'd go out with a dead hooker.”

“Hey! I would not!” Jackson pouted, crossing his arms in a way that Mark totally did not think was adorable.

“Come on, let's go.” Mark grabbed Jackson's very very toned arm that Mark totally did not squeeze and pulled him to the door.

Jackson was surprisingly compliant. But before they left, Jungkook shouted, “Hey Jackson! You should take Mandu.”

Jackson glanced at Jungkook then at Mark. He paused a moment and considered it. “You don't mind bigger than rat sized dogs do you?”

Mark frowned. “No, but I don't think bringing a giant dog to scare my little Coco when he's injured is a good idea.”

Jackson smiled. “Don't worry, Mandu is a service dog. She's actually quite good at calming dogs as well as humans.”

Mark noticed the shine in Jackson's eyes that he got while talking about Mandu and found that he couldn't deny the man. “Fine, but if she scares Coco, she's out.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow, challenging him. “Fine, but if she doesn't, you owe me a date. A real one.”

Mark grudgingly agreed and they left, leaving behind the amused married couple.

“I told you I'm a good matchmaker.”

x

Jackson felt nervous about bringing Mark to see Mandu. He doesn't know why Jungkook suggested it because he is very protective of her. Hell, he doesn't know why he agreed to it. All he knows is one bad reaction from Mark, and Jackson will never talk to him again.

Jackson paused as they made it to the door of his apartment. He turned to Mark and said, “Just don't be rude okay?”

Mark looked at him with an annoyed expression. “Jackson, if I'm going to be rude to anyone, it's you. Now just get the dog and let's go.”

Jackson frowned. “Hold on, I have to get her ready.”

Mark scoffed. “Get her ready for what? Just grab her leash.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about okay? Just wait here while I get her alright?” Jackson glared at the man and entered his apartment, closing the door in Mark’s face.

“Why did I even agree to go with him?” Mark grumbled to himself. “I swear I need to get laid or else I'm going to allow every handsome douchebag to walk all over me.”

After a good amount of waiting, the door opened much to Mark’s relief. “What the hell took so lo-” He cut himself off as he laid eyes on Mandu. She was a dalmatian. He was about to proclaim how cliché that was when he noticed something.

She only had three legs.

She was missing her left front leg but she gazed up at him, tongue lolling out and tail wagging like she was the happiest dog alive. Mark’s heart softened along with his opinion of Jackson. “Hey girl.” Mark cooed softly, crouching down and offering his hand for her to sniff.

“You don't mind.” Jackson commented rather than asked as he watched Mark practically smother Mandu with affection. And she was loving every second of it.

Mark turned his head up to glare at him, but it didn't have any heat behind it. “Contrary to your belief, obviously, I am not a dick.”

Jackson sighed. “I didn't mean it like that. It's just- you'd be surprised at how many people say I should just put her down. We can't go on walks frequently anymore because I just get too upset.”

Mark’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Are you serious? What kind of an idiotic asshat says that?”

“Apparently most of the people in this city.” Jackson sighs, reaching down to scratch Mandu on the head, her favorite spot.

Mark notices the gesture and sees the look of bliss on Mandu’s face. He gives Jackson a tiny smile before asking, “So what happened?”

Jackson’s face darkened and Mark noticed right away. “It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.”

“No, it's fine. You're really good with her.” Jackson smiles down at Mark who gives him a grin.

“I love dogs.”

Jackson watches Mark interact with Mandu for a little longer before giving in. “It was a fire.”

Mark’s head whipped up, eyes wide in shock, but he didn't say anything and let Jackson continue.

“We were understaffed at the time so I was called in. There were only about ten of us back then and it was a big apartment building. Since it required so many people to operate the hose, we just left it and sent every firefighter into the building to rescue everyone they could. The fire started in the middle of the night, see, and not everyone woke up in time unfortunately. A lot of people, in fact.”

“June 23rd, 2013.” Mark whispered, remembering the horrible night and all of the people at the hospital from that fire. He was just learning back then, not allowed to handle big operations such as the ones done that night. He did remember running around, assisting everyone he could in anyway he could. A lot of people died that night.

“Yes.” Jackson nodded, grim. “I was only eighteen back then, a new firefighter. I didn't do what I should have done.” His face scrunched up painfully at the memories.

“Hey, it's not your fault. Like you said, you were new.” Mark placed a comforting hand on Jackson’s arm.

Jackson shook his head. “No, I panicked. I knew what I should've done, but it was my first fire and I was scared. There were people screaming, burning alive all around me and I was scared out of my mind.”

“It's only natural! I would be scared too.” Mark stated, rubbing Jackson’s back soothingly.

He just shook his head “No, no, no.” He ran his hand through his hair nervously, getting worked up. Mandu could tell because she whined quietly and nudged her nose against his hand.

“Hey, you don't have to tell me. Let's just go, okay?” Mark said, looping his arm through the other’s to tug him away. But he stayed firmly in place, a determined look in his eyes.

“I want to tell you, Mark”, he said, “I haven’t told anyone and I really need to.”

Mark glanced at him with a worried expression, but agreed. “Let's go inside then, yeah? We shouldn't do this in the hall.”

Jackson nodded and unlocked his door, leading Mark inside.

x

Jackson watched nervously as Mark entered his apartment. Why he felt the need to tell this man that he just met something that he never told anyone, he didn't know. But he knew he was going to do it anyways. It was time to get it off his chest.

“You can sit down.” He gestured towards his couch, covered in tiny white and black hairs that made Mark smile.

His unasked question was answered when Mandu hopped up right next to him, setting her head on his leg as she lied down.

Jackson sat next to Mark, looking down at his hands which he couldn't stop playing with. He jolted in surprise when he felt Mark reach over to grasp his left hand.

“It's okay, Jackson. Tell me.” Mark gazed at him softly and with his hand reassuringly squeezing his own, Jackson spoke.

“I was on the fourth floor. Nam was with me, we were checking every room for any signs of life. Then we came across room 4B. We heard weak calls for help inside and so he kicked the door down and inside was a woman, her leg was trapped under a heavy beam. We tried lifting the beam, but it was impossible with only the two of us so he went off to find someone to help. When I was left alone with her, she pleaded for me to save her dog, leave her and save her dog. It was then I noticed the tiny form of a puppy lying a few feet away. I figured I would have enough time until the other guy got back with help, so I took the dog and ran outside. As I was headed back in, two of the guys came running out saying it was going to collapse and we can't go back inside. So I asked what about the woman up there? She was still alive, you know? 

Then they said, “We couldn't lift the beam, you weren't there.” I wasn't there. They couldn't save a woman's life because instead of waiting there for them, I carried the dog outside, gave her CPR for ten minutes and wrapped a tourniquet around her crushed leg so she wouldn't bleed out. I saved the dog when I could've saved the woman. She was left up there, burning alive until the building gave mercy and crushed her. She was young too, early twenties, whole life ahead of her and I saved a stupid dog who will live for another couple years and then leave me. God, but I love her so much.” By the end, Jackson had tears streaming down his face as he reached across Mark to pet Mandu gently.

“Jackson.” Mark whispered softly to the traumatized man, wiping away the tears from his face. “I'm sorry.”

That made Jackson cry harder because he knew that he wouldn't get, “It's okay” or “It's not your fault” because it wasn't okay and it was his fault.

“I'm so sorry that happened to you.” Mark whispered not trusting himself to speak any louder for fear of bursting into tears. It was a mute point once he realized the wetness on his cheeks but he quickly wiped it away. “But that's the past now, you have to get over it and continue on with life without all this guilt weighing you down. What happened, happened and there is no changing that, but don't let that consume you. I really appreciate that you told me.”

Jackson laughed dryly, wiping his face. “You sound like a therapist.”

“My minor was psychology.” Mark giggled, needing a way to vent all of the emotion he felt. Apparently Jackson did too because soon they were both laughing like idiots, tears streaming down their face with a confused but excited dalmatian licking them away.

“We are a mess.” Mark chuckled, lightly pushing Mandu away from his face.

“I'm sorry.”

Mark looked over at the man staring away the ceiling and took his hand into his own. “Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. You can talk to me anytime okay?”

Jackson looked over at him and smiled, squeezing his hand. “Still think I'm an ‘animal hating asshole’?”

Mark laughed loudly. “No, do you still think I'm a dumbass?”

Jackson smirked. “A little bit.” He laughed and faked hurt when Mark punched him.

After a while of lying in a peaceful silence, Jackson stood up and offered his hand to Mark. “Let's go see Coco.”

As Mark stared up at the man, he realized something. He looked up at the wild blonde hair he wanted to comb his hands through, the big brown eyes he wished to stare into forever, the soft pink lips he could spend all day kissing, and realized that even though they just met, Mark was falling in love.

He grasped the offered hand, but instead of being pulled up, he pulled the blond down on top of him and smashed their lips together.

Jackson was surprised at first, but kissed back eagerly, their lips moving together like waves on the ocean.

It wasn't long before Mark felt a tongue swipe at his lips, asking for entrance which he allowed immediately. He moaned as Jackson deftly mapped out his mouth with his tongue. He felt Jackson smirk against him which was never a good sign from the younger.

There was a smooth roll of hips in a downward motion that had Mark moaning into the fireman's mouth from ecstasy.

...He hadn't gotten laid in a long time, don't judge.

As things got more heated, neither of them noticed the departure of Mandu, who definitely didn't want to stick around.

After a few minutes of making out and grinding, Mark decided it was time to shed some clothes. He pulled back from Jackson and internally squealed at the cute whine that left his lips from the disconnection.

“Take it off.” Mark said, voice hoarse as he tugged on Jackson’s shirt.

The younger complied easily, the shirt slipping off smoothly. Mark’s eyes widened appreciatively at the sight of his abs. “Holy shit.” He breathed out, running his hands lightly down Jackson’s stomach, loving the way it twitched from his touch.

He felt Jackson laugh more than heard. “Like what you see?” He smirked as Mark nodded eagerly, moving his hands down to rest at his belt. “Wait, I want your shirt off too.” 

Jackson reached down and slid the older man's shirt off, immediately moving down to place open-mouthed kisses on his neck and down his chest.

Mark squirmed in pleasure as Jackson bit at his over sensitive nipples. “Jackson!” He whined, biting his lips harshly to keeps his whimpers contained. Finally Jackson relented, moving upwards to peck his lips before taking his belt off.

Mark watched eagerly as his pants were slowly pulled down, revealing a huge bulge covered in a thin layer of fabric. Before he could move to touch it, Jackson’s hands traveled to his own pants, tugging them down quickly, along with his underwear which made Mark squeak in surprise.

Mark could see Jackson’s pupils go wide as he gazed at Mark’s dick, which flopped against his stomach, fully hard. He moaned loudly as Jackson took ahold of it, gently stroking.

“J-Jackson!” He said with ernest, fingers searching for purchase on the carpet as Jackson’s hand moved faster.

Jackson couldn't take it anymore, staring down at the moaning mess of a man beneath him. He swooped down, stealing a few kisses and swallowing the noises Mark was making. 

“Do you have lube?” Mark asked shakily, trying not to moan.

Jackson nodded and reluctantly let go and got up. He bent down and picked up Mark, setting him down on the bed gently, moving to grab the lube that was in his drawer. He then got on the bed and popped the cap, pouring a satisfactory amount on his fingers.

“Are you ready?” He asked, searching Mark’s face for any sign of uncertainty. But Mark just bit his lips eagerly. 

“Hurry up.” 

Jackson grinned and leaned forward to kiss him as his finger moved downwards to trace his hole. Mark groaned in discomfort as a finger was pushed in, slowly moving in and out.

Jackson pulled back to look into his eyes. “You okay?”

Mark nodded, grimacing. “It's been awhile.”

“I’ll go slow.” Jackson promised, kissing him softly as he pushed in another finger. He could feel Mark instinctively push against him so he grabbed his dick and started stroking.

Mark grabbed Jackson behind the neck to tug him closer, as if he was trying to eat his face. Jackson started to move his fingers faster, searching for the one spot that would make Mark scream.

He found it after entering a third finger, taking in the way Mark’s back arched off the bed as he let out the loudest moan Jackson had heard yet.

“Put it in already.” He demanded, wrapping his legs around Jackson’s waist.

Jackson chuckled, hiking Mark’s legs higher so he could remove his underwear.

“Holy shit.” Mark breathed out, legs going limp around Jackson’s hips.

“Do you still wanna do this?” Jackson asked, noticing the way Mark never took his eyes off his massive cock.

“Fuck yes!” Mark shouted with renewed energy, eyes snapping up to meet Jackson’s unsure ones. “Please just put it in me before I jump on it myself.” He pleaded, moving his hips.

Jackson complied, surprised by Mark’s enthusiasm. He grabbed Mark’s hip with one hand and slowly guided himself in.

Mark gasped for air as he was being so deliciously stretched, Jackson quickly bottoming out. “Move.” Mark gasped.

Jackson slowly pulled out, and slowly pushed back in. He kept that pace, even though his body was screaming at him to move faster, until Mark said, “If you don't move faster, I will flip us around and ride your cock so hard you will pass out.”

While that sounded really good to Jackson, he decided against it and obeyed Mark, snapping his hips forward roughly.

Mark’s mouth opened in a silent scream, his voice taken away by the constant, rough pounding into his body.

Jackson moaned softly as he continued thrusting into Mark at a fast pace. He could hear as Mark’s moans got louder and could tell he was getting close. He doubled his efforts, trying to find Mark’s spot again. Once he did find it, he instantly regretted it because Mark came with a loud cry, back arching off the bed at an impossible angle.

And Jackson was no where near close.

Mark noticed the hesitant look on Jackson's face and felt embarrassed that he came so soon. “You can continue, if you want.”

Jackson looked slightly guilty, “I don't want want to hurt you.”

Mark shook his head and smiled softly. “You won't, I actually like overstimulation.” He grinned wickedly up at Jackson and rolled his hips. He then whispered into Jackson’s ear. “Maybe if you try hard enough, you can make me cum again.” 

Jackson just gaped down at him, mouth wide open. “Holy shit, you will be the death of me.” He said, swooping down to kiss Mark as he began thrusting into him once more.

Mark felt tears spring to his eyes as Jackson began moving at the rough pace they had had before, his body screaming in pleasure.

As cocky as Jackson could be about his endurance, he didn’t last as long as he thought he would. It was probably the hot breaths Mark was pushing in his ear. Whispered pleas along the lines of, “Oh god Jackson! Harder, please!”

Or it could have been the way Mark’s body was trembling around him, little gasps escaping frequently along with a few tears of absolute pleasure.

Either way, he did finally cum, moaning Mark’s name so loud his neighbors probably heard it. Once he came down from his high, he noticed Mark whimpering, body twitching and realized he had cum again.

“H-Holy shit.” Mark whispered, chest heaving.

“Are you alright?” Jackson asked, slowly pulling out, wincing at the loud whimper Mark let out as he did so.

Mark nodded and, for a while, they lied there, breathing in the smell of their own amazing sex.

“So,” Jackson started once he caught his breath. “You wanna go on a date now?”

*three months later*

“MARRY ME.” 

Mark shot up, instantly regretting it as his ass stung in protest.

He and Jackson just got done having probably the longest sex of their lives and then he shouted that at him.

“What?” Mark asked, laughing a bit at the ridiculousness of it.

Jackson peeked up at him through the cracks of his fingers. “Marry me? Please?”

Mark chuckled, moving Jackson hands away from his face, revealing his Wang Puppy face. “Jackson, we met three months ago.”

“Yeah, but you're already living with me!” Jackson protested.

“That's because my apartment burnt down and Taehyung kicked me out after finding out that we were dating, telling me to move in with you, which I did.” Mark reminded him.

“Mark,” Jackson said, moving to sit up a with him, taking his hands into his own. “I know that three months is a little fast, but when you met your soulmate it seems like forever.”

“Soulmate?” Mark heart thumped. He could feel Jackson playing with his fingers nervously.

“I've never met anyone like you, I've never felt what I feel with you with anyone else. If I died tomorrow, I'd want you to be the last person person I see. This might sound like a little much, but I'm so in love with you it hurts. I would be able to die happy if I could call you my husband.”

Mark punched Jackson in the arm. “You'd better not be dying on me! There is no way I'm going to be a widow, okay?” He glared at him, softening his stare once he saw the hopeful look on Jackson's face.

“Does that mean-?” He trailed off hopefully.

Mark grinned and nodded. “Yes, I will marry you, you idiot.”


End file.
